Le jour ou
by LesDeuxFollesDeMangas
Summary: Petit recueil d'histoires sur Aventures. Des récits drôles, tristes, banales, étranges... Venez lire ces textes parfois longs, parfois courts si vous en avez envie ! ;) (Nous nous excusons pour les fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a...)
1. Théo se comporte en vrai Paladin

Le jour ou Théo se comporte en vrai Paladin.

Grunlek connaît très bien ses compagnons, tellement bien qu'il connaît leurs habitudes, leurs réactions et même leurs secrets. Grunlek c'est un peu comme le grand frère toujours calme et prêt à écouter les plaintes de ses amis sans sourciller. Alors, le jour où Théo s'est comporté comme un vrai Paladin, il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier et il est sûr qu'il s'en souviendra toujours dans 10 ans !

Ce jour-là, ils venaient de passer les grandes portes renforcées d'une ville très célèbre pour ses produits que l'on ne trouve nul part ailleurs et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour trouver un endroit ou se restaurer. Grunlek avait été étonné que Théo n'ait pas menacé les gardes, perchés sur leurs remparts, avec un habituel « Je suis Paladin Inquisiteur de la Lumière, laissez-nous entrer ou vous allez avoir beaucoup de problèmes. » mais qu'à la place il ait choisi de laisser Bob user de ses phrases à rallonge. Rien que cela fut déjà un exploit de la part du paladin ! Lui qui a toujours cette manie de menacer quiconque traversant son chemin… Et puis Théo resta calme et silencieux, cela inquiéta Balthazar qui finit par lui lancer quelques piques pour qu'il réagisse un peu, mais rien à faire, il restait parfaitement calme et silencieux… Sur le coup ça les étonnait déjà pas mal qu'il ne daigne, pour une fois, ne pas relever mais ils finirent par se dire que le Paladin était tout simplement d'humeur à ne pas faire de vagues. Et quand, enfin, ils avaient trouvé une petite taverne et qu'ils purent commander leurs plats, une bagarre éclata... D'habitude ils auraient parié sur le gagnant et ignoré le reste mais…

''Arrêter vos conneries, vous risquez de blesser des gens et de casser des choses qui ne vous appartiennent pas. Retournez à vos places et ne vous faites plus remarquer.''

Théo en décida autrement et sépara les deux pauvres poivrots qui se tournaient autour.

''Tu n'es pas drôle Théo…

-Et tu trouves drôle le fait que deux idiots se tapent dessus en public ?

-Dixit le « paladin » qui sauve des petites filles en les chargeant au bouclier.

-Elle n'est pas morte.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.''

Enfin Théo redevenait un peu « normal ».

Tout leur séjour dans cette ville se déroula ainsi : Théo protégeant des femmes ou des enfants sans en tuer en un, empêchant deux imbéciles de déclencher des bagarres et l'inquisiteur ne menaça personne pour une fois ! Cela les avait perturbé les premiers jours, mais ils s'y étaient fait : Théo était capable de se comporter comme un vrai paladin de temps en temps.


	2. Bob rencontre son Démon

Le jour ou…

Petit Balthazar marche dans les rues de la ville, petit Balthazar avance joyeusement jusqu'à sa maison. Sa maman faisait un gâteau au chocolat avec son papa boulanger pour son anniversaire. Petit Lennon est pressé, les gâteaux de son papa son toujours très bon, c'est un magicien pour les gâteaux et le pain !  
Petit Bob va avoir 6 ans, il est grand maintenant ! Ses petits pas s'accélèrent, qu'il a hâte d'arriver bon sang !  
Les grands s'écartent à son passage comme s'ils avaient peur de lui, mais petit Balthazar s'en fiche, son papa et sa maman l'attendent il en est sûr, alors il court, des scénarios d'anniversaire plus joyeux les uns que les autres dans la tête, il s'imagine son gâteau et ses cadeaux, ce qu'il est pressé ! Il allait tourner au coin de la rue quand _une voix_ résonne dans son dos. _Une voix_ grave qu'il connaît. _Une voix_ qui le fait s'arrêter alors qu'une minuscule goutte d'eau s'écrase sur son bras. _Cette voix_ qui crache sa colère sur le monde mais que personne ne semble entendre...

 _"_ _ **Regarde-moi tous ces regards de dégoût, de peur et de haine. Regarde-moi tous ces êtres crasseux !**_ _"_

Petit Bob se retourne, croyant que la source de _cette voix_ se trouve dans son dos, mais rien. Rien d'autre qu'un vieux monsieur au dos voûté, au visage ridé, au crâne dégarni, à la barbe si longue et si blanche et aux yeux froids qui le fixe avec démence alors que les gouttes d'eau tombant du ciel s'écrasent sur les pierres des allées de cette ville.

 _"_ _ **Qu'es**_ _ **t**_ _ **-ce qu'elle veu**_ _ **t**_ _ **cette vieille croûte ?!**_ _"_

Une fois de plus, petit Bob se retourne mais ne voit qu'une petite fille cachée derrière la jambe de son père, elle aussi le fixe mais avec peur cette fois.  
Petit Lennon ne comprend pas, _cette voix_ il l'entend de plus en plus souvent mais il ne voit jamais personne le suivre ou lui adresser la parole. D'où provient donc _cette voix_ ?

 _"_ _ **Qu'avez-vous tous à nous fixer bande de moucherons ?! Vous vous croyez supérieur mais une simple pichenette vous**_ _ **fait**_ _ **pleurez !**_ _"_

La tête du petit Balthazar se tourne à droite puis à gauche, mais ses yeux ne rencontrent que ceux des grands qui le fixent avec crainte et colère. Alors petit Balthazar a peur, il a peur parce que les grands se reprochent et que _la voix_ crie, _elle_ hurle des phrases emplies de méchanceté et de violence envers les habitants.

 _"_ _ **Un jour, je vous tuerai ! Je vous ferai disparaître dans des flammes brûlante**_ _ **s**_ _ **et dévorantes ! Vous vous ferez consum**_ _ **er**_ _ **, votre chaire léchée par les flammes fondra, vos os finiront noirci**_ _ **s**_ _ **et vous ne laisserez derrière vous que des cendres et une odeur de chair brûlée...**_ _"_

Ces mots font peur au petit Bob qui finit par se remettre à courir dans une direction aléatoire dans l'espoir que _la voix rocailleuse_ se taise. Il bifurque à gauche puis à droite, empreinte des ruelles sombres et étroites, trébuche à plusieurs reprises et finit par se laisser glisser contre un mur dans un cul-de-sac... _La voix_ ne s'est pas tarie, _elle_ continue d'hurler sa haine et son envie de destruction dans ses oreilles alors petit Lennon plaque ses mains sur ces dernières. Il ne veut plus l'entendre, _cette voix_ est insupportable et bien trop effrayante, sans compter sur le fait que les mots qu'elle crache sont horribles ! Il force fort sur ses petites oreilles, il n'entend presque plus le sifflement du vent, le brouha des gens et la pluie battante qui s'abat partout autour de lui.

 _"_ _ **Je ferai souffrir tous ces humains de pacotilles...**_ _"_

Petit Bob _l'_ entend toujours ! Il entend toujours aussi distinctement _cette voix_ semblable à celle d'un animal enragé, il ne comprend pas... Ses paupières se rouvrent en grands, dévoilant ses yeux écarquillés, _cette voix_ serait... Dans sa tête ?... Impossible !  
Face à lui, un miroir brisé et abandonné, censé refléter son image mais qui, à la place, lui montre quelqu'un d'autre... Non... _Quelque chose d'autre_... Lentement petit Bob laisse ses mains retombées sur ses genoux, il reste un petit moment étonné et finit par s'avancer à quatre pattes jusqu'à ce miroir. Il pose sa main contre le verre brisé et fixe l _a chose_ qui s'est, _elle_ aussi, rapprochée. _Cette créature_ possède des yeux de reptiles dorés, petit Bob se perd dans ce regard qui lui rappelle celui d'un chat à cause des pupilles fendues. Puis il remarque que la "peau" de _la chose_ est couverte d'écailles rouges et que deux cornes ornes son front et qu' _elle_ possède deux longues canines aiguisées qui ne tiennent pas entièrement dans _sa_ bouche. Quand il se rend compte que _l'autre_ à posé sa main au même endroit que la sienne, il la retire, _l'autre_ fait de même. Petit Bob fronce les sourcils, _l'autre_ aussi, il penche la tête, _l'autre_ aussi, il s'arrête un instant et réfléchit, _l'autre_ ne bouge plus et puis il comprend. Il comprend que _la créature_ dans le miroir est _son reflet_ , il écarquille les yeux et ouvre grand la bouche.

 _"_ _ **Tu as vraiment une tête d'imbécile**_ _"_

 _La voix_ qu'il entend depuis un petit moment appartient à _cette chose_?!

"Q-Qui es-tu ?!  
- _ **Moi ? Je suis toi.**_  
-Hein ?!  
- _ **Ne sois pas si étonné !**_ "

 _Cette chose_... Serait... _Elle_ serait lui...? Petit Balthazar ne comprend plus ! _Elle_ ne peut pas être lui ! Il n'a pas d'écaille ni d'yeux dorés aux pupilles fondues lui !  
 _  
"_ _ **Peut-être, mais je suis toi, sinon comment expliquerais-tu que tu sois le seul**_ _ **à**_ _ **me voir et**_ _ **à**_ _ **m'entendre ?**_ _"_

Il est le seul à _l'_ entendre ? Non... Il ne peut pas être le seul, c'est tout simplement impossible !… Pourtant… Tout à l'heure, il n'y a eu que lui pour se retourner à l'entende de _sa_ voix...

 _"_ _ **Tu comprends vite, c'est bien !**_ _"_

Petit Bob fronce de nouveau les sourcils.

"Tu lis dans mes pensées ?  
- _ **Écoute moucheron, je te dis que je suis toi, il est donc normal que je puisse entendre tes pensées.**_ "

 _La chose_ marque un point... Mais il ne comprend toujours pas... Pourquoi entend-il _s_ _a_ voix, pourquoi _l_ _a_ voit-il à la place de _son reflet_ dans ce miroir, pourquoi est-ce que _ce truc_ dit exister dans sa tête ?!

" _ **Ehoh ! J'suis pas un truc d'abord,**_ _ **espèce de vermine**_ _ **! J'suis un démon moi !**_  
-U-un dé-démon ?  
- _ **Non, une petite fée magique qui troque tes dents dans un marcher de guimauve ! Bah oui un démon imbécile !**_  
-Mais c'est méchant les démons... J'suis pas méchant moi..."

Petit Bob recule, _le gros lézard à cornes qui disait être un démon_ lui fait incroyablement peur. _Cette créature_ dégage quelque chose de malsain, de terrifiant...

 _"_ _ **Je. Suis. Un. Démon !**_ _"_

Il ne veut plus s'en approcher, il recule encore jusqu'à buter contre le mur à laquelle il s'est adossé tout à l'heure.

" _ **Pourquoi tu as peur de moi Balthazar ? Je suis toi ! Ça n'a pas de sens d'avoir peur de soi-même, tu ne crois pas ?**_  
-T-tu n'es pas moi ! Je ne suis pas toi... Je... Je ne te ressemble pas !  
- _ **Voyons mon petit Balthazar !**_ _ **N**_ _ **ous ne sommes qu'un ! Nous ne somme**_ _ **s**_ _ **pas pareille**_ _ **s**_ _ **certes, mais nous partageons le même corps, le même esprit.**_ "

Petit Bob réfléchit... Peut-être... Peut-être qu' _il_ a raison... Et... Peut-être qu'ils peuvent devenir amis... Après tous, ils vont devoir cohabiter ensemble apparemment... Peut-être qu'il a jugé _l'autre_ trop vite a cause de son apparence et de son statut de démon... Peut-être est- _il_ gentil au final ?...  
Sans qu'il ne remarque, un sourire bien trop grand pour être honnête s'étire sur les lèvres _du diable_.

"Tu... Tu es méchant ?...  
- _ **Moi ? Jamais de la vie !**_  
-Pourquoi tu disais que tu voulais tuer les monsieurs et les madames tout à l'heure ?  
- _ **Que me racontes-tu là ? Je ne tuerai jamais personne moi, tu as dû mal comprendre...  
**_ -Ah bon ? Donc tu veux pas tuer les gens... Mais les démons c'est pas gentil...  
- _ **Sauf que moi je ne suis pas comme les autres ! Je n'aime pas faire de mal aux gens !**_ _"_

Le petit Balthazar ne put s'empêcher de sourire un court instant, bizarrement, la haine qu'il a entendu dans les paroles de _l'autre_ plutôt lui fait croire qu' _il_ mentait…

 _"_ **Pourquoi te mentirai-je ? Qu'aurai-je** **à** **y gagner** _ **?** "_

D'un coup, petit Bob baisse la tête et entoure ses genoux de ses petits bras, ses cheveux châtain ondulant sont plutôt longs et cachent son expression au _démon_.

"Dis... Si tu es gentil... Tu veux pas être mon ami ?... Les autres enfants ont peur de moi parce que leurs parents disent que je suis méchant..."

La voix du petit se brise en terminant sa phrase, il relève légèrement la tête, dévoilant ses yeux chocolat brillant de tristesse exprimant beaucoup de solitude. Le petit Bob n'est pas méchant, au contraire il est trop gentil et naïf, il cherche juste à avoir de la compagnie… Il veux pouvoir rire, courir, jouer et faire des bêtises avec les autres enfants de son âge. Il en a marre de passer sa journée tout seul, à attendre que ses parents reviennent... Bien sûr, quelques fois, il a le droit d'accompagner son papa ou sa maman à leur travail, les adultes là-bas sont tous très gentils avec lui ! Alors qu'en ville, des rumeurs ont tourné comme quoi il est un enfant loup-garou ou encore un vampire voire un démon...

" _ **Bien évidemment que je veux être ton ami !**_ "

Petit Bob relève complètement son visage, une expression étonnée étalée dessus, puis relâche ses genoux pour poser ses mains au sol avec rapidité et se relever un peu, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, il hurle.

"C'est vrai ?!"

Ces deux simples mots retentissent et ricochent contre les murs des maisons.

" _ **Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas ? Aller... Viens prendre ma main !**_ "

 _La créature_ lui tend une main dotée de griffes et le petit Bob, bien trop heureux d'avoir enfin un ami, frotte sa manche contre ses joues pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui y ont coulé avant de se lever, il a presque atteint les doigts de _l'autre_ quand une voix qu'il ne peut que reconnaître entre milles lui parvient, une voix douce et mélodieuse : celle de sa maman.

"Balthazar ?"

Instantanément, sa main s'arrête contre le verre brisé, la grande main griffue a disparu, et sa tête se tourne inévitablement. Sa maman se tient au bout de la ruelle, elle le regard de ses yeux chocolat, qu'elle est jolie sa maman !

"Balthazar, que fais-tu ici ?"

Elle s'approche de lui, faisant virevolter le bas de sa robe dans sa marche légère. Les talons fins sous ses chaussures tapent doucement contre les dalles froides de la rue. Quand elle est face à lui, elle s'arrête et s'accroupit puis elle lui sourit.

"Aurais-tu perdu ta langue mon petit ?"

Il hoche négativement de la tête, incapable de formuler un mot. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici ! Comment l'a-t-elle trouvé ?

"Qu'as-tu encore fait Balthazar ? Tu saignes et tu es tout trempé !"

Elle se saisit de sa petite main ensanglantée, sort un morceau de tissu et vient nettoyer le sang avant de le presser contre la petite entaille dans sa paume.

"C'est sur ce miroir que tu t'es coupé ?"

Balthazar n'en sait rien, il n'a pas remarqué le sang sur sa main -et il vient seulement de se rendre compte que la pluie s'est arrêtée- et maintenant que sa maman lui a dit, il ne cesse de le fixer, il est comme hypnotisé par sa couleur. Elle dépose un baiser sur son front et lui relève légèrement la tête pour qu'il la regarde.

"On va soigner ça à la maison, tu iras te sécher ensuite et tu auras ta surprise après, d'accord ?"

Les yeux du petit Bob s'illuminent, son anniversaire ! Il l'a complètement oublié ! Un immence sourire aux lèvres, il hoche la tête et fait un énorme câlin à sa maman. Elle l'entoure de ses bras en retour et ils restent quelques minutes comme ça avant qu'elle ne se recule un peu pour relever les mèches de cheveux devant les yeux de son fils et de déposer un autre baiser sur son front.

"On y va ? Papa nous attend.  
-On y va !"

Ils se relevèrent joyeusement et quittent cette ruelle main dans la main pour ne plus jamais y retourner.


	3. Shin repense à son passé

Hey ! Vous allez bien ?

Nous sommes désolées de ne pas répondre à vos reviews... (petit bug qui subsiste sur notre ordi…)

Sachez que nous les lisons et qu'elles nous encourage ! ;)

Alors merci de lire ces petites histoires...

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture ! :D

Le jour ou…

La voûte céleste s'étendait à perte de vue, la lune était entière et éclairait la forêt, une petite brise fraîche agitait les feuillages. Du haut de son arbre, il observait les environs. Il était calme et réceptif aux moindres sons, il pouvait discerner le craquement d'une brindille parmi les voix rieuses qui s'égosillaient plus bas. Et dans ce moment de calme, il s'était perdues dans ses pensées, alors qu'il se demandait ce que son ami avait bien pu faire à manger quelques secondes plutôt, un vieux souvenir se jouait sous ses paupières fermées.

 _Une nuit sans lune, une nuit froide au coin d'un feu, le vent sifflant et un ruisseau bruyant._

 _"Dis... Tu crois que les gens sont tous aussi méchant ?... Tu crois que... Qu'ils me rejetteront tous à cause de ça ?... Est-ce que... Un jour, l'on cessera de me regarder comme un monstre...?"_

 _Des mots prononcés par un enfant triste. Des questions posées à un renard venu_ _e_ _lui tenir compagnie quelques heures. Des phrases reflétant toute la détresse, la tristesse, la peur et la solitude qu'il pouvait ressentir. Le petit sourit entre deux sanglot_ _s_ _._

 _"Tu t'en fiche_ _s_ _toi, hein...? Tu n'es pas différent des autres..."_

 _Une paire d'iris vertes, celle du petit renard, l'avait longuement fixé_ _e_ _avant qu'il n'émette un petit jappement_ _attendrissant_ _._

Il rouvrit ses paupières quand le "spectacle" fut fini. Les gens n'étaient jamais honnête, du moins ceux qu'il avait pu croiser, ils mentaient sans gêne pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient -ils s'étaient d'ailleurs joué de lui trop de fois- et ils avaient toujours peur de tout, une simple différence et les regards devenaient méfiants voire terrifiés. Pourtant, il était comme eux : il avait deux yeux, deux bras, deux jambes, deux oreilles, des cheveux, un nez, une bouche, des doigts, des dents... Bref, il avait tout d'un humain, mais non ! Sa peau avait des teintes bleues alors non ! Non, ce n'était pas un humain, c'était un monstre aquatique avec trois cent quarante-sept dents et un aileron tranchant capable de dévorer cinquante-quatre petits-enfants pour le déjeuner ! Il soupira, se souvenant d'une petite fille trop curieuse venue lui demander de lui montrer ses nageoires... Il ne comprenait pas cette façon de penser. Il ne comprenait pas cette peur de la différence. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il était né humain et il était mort humain pour renaître demi-élémentaire, pourtant il était rejeté juste parce qu'une créature de flotte avait décidé que son heure n'était pas venue... C'était courant de croiser des créatures non-humaine dans les villages du cratère, on aurait pu croire que les humains s'y étaient habitué, qu'ils auraient cessé de croire tout un tas de choses absurdes sur ces créatures, mais non. Ils préféraient les ranger dans des cases stéréotypes ridicules... Non les nains ne sont pas tous alcooliques, non les elfes ne sont pas tous archer, non les demi-élémentaire ne sont pas tous des monstres assoiffé de sang... tous comme certains humains ne croient pas en ces conneries.

Et il en a vécu des aventures seul, tout au long de son périple, il a eu droit à toutes sortes de traitements... Il y a eu des gens voulant le "purifier" du démon qui avait pris possession de son corps après sa mort, d'autres le pourchassant pour le rattacher à l'église de l'eau, ceux qui avaient voulu le chasser d'un village, les idiots qui avaient eu la bonne idée de mettre le sur un bûcher pour voir s'il brûlait mieux qu'une personne "normal", des fous voulant le torturer par pure haine, des scientifiques l'ayant capturé pour le disséquer, l'étudier, des bandits qui l'attaquaient pour de l'argent qu'il n'avait pas, les alcooliques qui le frappaient pour se défouler au milieu d'un bar, des imbéciles qui voulaient voir si un gars à moitié en flotte pouvait se noyer et même une folle fortunée qui avait voulu le manger -Oui, oui, elle croyait que manger des demi-élémentaire chaque matin ne la ferait plus vieillir.- . Il se souvient qu'il avait perdu l'espoir de son enfance, l'espoir qu'un jour personne ne le jugerait pour sa nature et qu'il ne serait plus seul à cause de cela. Il savait qu'il existait des gens qui ne le regarderaient pas avec haine, peur et dégoût, mais jamais il n'en avait croisé... Alors il était resté seul tout ce temps, et il n'aimait pas ça. La solitude était sa plus grande peur parce qu'il n'avait personne à qui parler, personne avec qui rire, personne pour l'aider, personne pour le protéger, personne tout simplement... Et il avait fait avec, il avait marché sans compagnons à ses côtés, dans une peur constante…

Mais aujourd'hui, assit sur sa branche face à la lune, surveillant les alentours du camp, il n'était plus seul. Il avait trouvé des compagnons honnêtes avec lui et qui ne le jugeaient pas. Aujourd'hui, il sait que les gens qu'ils croisent continueront de le regarder avec haine, peur et dégoût mais il n'en a plus rien à faire, le regard des gens n'a plus d'importance, ce qui compte réellement c'est leurs regards à eux : ses amis...

"Shin ! Descend ton cul de l'arbre ! Grunlek à finit de préparer la bouffe !"

Un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage à l'entente de cette voix bourrue.

"J'arrive !  
-Dépêches-toi si tu veux pas que ça refroidisse !"

Shinddah Kory entamait sa descente quand le paladin s'enfonça dans la forêt pour rejoindre les autres et quand il arriva au camp et que les yeux de ses quatre amis se dirigèrent sur lui, il sût que plus jamais il ne serait seul...

Cet Os n'est pas le meilleur que l'on ait écrit, mais, personnellement, je l'aime bien… (même si je pense qu'il est un pu bancale...)

Je ne sais pas s'il vous a plu… Mais je l'espère !

Une p'tite review s'il vous plaît ? :3

À une prochaine :)


End file.
